


Timelapse from the Hearth

by Mx_Maneater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fanart, Formalwear, H/D Erised 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Markers, Partial Nudity, Person of Color Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mx_Maneater/pseuds/Mx_Maneater
Summary: AnotherMinistry Gala to attend - and somehow, they always seem to have more fun at home.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 63
Kudos: 218
Collections: H/D Erised 2020





	Timelapse from the Hearth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarusinflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusinflight/gifts).



> I had so much fun participating in HD Erised this year! To my giftee: I hope you enjoy the mixture of formal and casualwear going on in the different scenes (and, of course, some rolled-up sleeve action as well). You gave me a lot of juicy snippets to work with from your questionnaire, so these pictures were such a joy to work on. I hope you like them too.

[ ](https://imgur.com/WrQDSnQ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/y2cS0vU)

[ ](https://imgur.com/xdvftaj)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Ww6dWoZ)

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork was part of HD Erised 2020; thank you so much for viewing! You can show your appreciation for the artist in a comment below. ♥


End file.
